erfandomcom-20200215-history
They Treat Horses, Don't They?
They Treat Horses, Don't They? is the 3rd episode of the fifth season of "E.R." It was first aired on October, 8 in 1998. It was written by Walon Green and directed by T.R. Babu Subramaniam. Plot Benton performs dangerous surgery on a man strapped to a bomb. Ross receives some good news that Weaver does not embrace. Greene, at his daughter's insistence, tries to help a horse that is in pain. Jeanie returns from her vacation. NBC Description EXPLOSIVE CONFRONTATIONS: Dr. Weaver (Laura Innes) is a candidate for the chief of the ER and Dr. Greene (Anthony Edwards) is on the selection committee. Much to Weaver's objections, Dr. Ross (George Clooney) gets the job as the new pediatric ER attending physician. Although she is booksmart, Lucy (Kellie Martin) continues to hide her incompetence with basic procedures, such as putting an IV into a patient, from Dr. Carter (Noah Wyle). Having discovered that his son, Reese, is deaf, Dr. Benton (Eriq La Salle) continues to keep it a secret, but when Corday (Alex Kingston) suspects that Benton is rekindling his relationship with Carla (guest-star Lisa Nicole Carson), he tells her the truth about his son. Greene and Hathaway (Julianna Margulies) risk their lives to treat a man who wired himself as a human bomb. Gloria Reuben also stars. Short summary Mark goes to a trauma scene with the EMTs, where he treats a gunshot victim who has a bomb strapped to himself. Later, Mark’s daughter persuades him to treat a horse with colic, and Jerry gets the bad end of the enema. Carter intubates an elderly woman who is DNR. When her HMO declines to admit her, Carter either has to find a relative quickly or let her die. Kerry finds herself more and more frustrated when Anspaugh suggests that they're not considering her for ER Chief, and she discovers she’s the last to hear that Doug was made a pediatric attending. Corday serves her last day as a surgical fellow. Benton meets with Carla to discuss getting Reese hearing aids. Jeanie returns from vacation. Carter goes out with Roxanne, the insurance saleswoman he treated. Characters * Mark Greene * Doug Ross * John Carter * Carol Hathaway * Jeanie Boulet * Kerry Weaver * Lucy Knight * Elizabeth Corday * Peter Benton Recurring Characters *Abraham Benrubi Jerry Markovic *Ellen Crawford as Nurse Lydia Wright *Penny Johnson as Nurse Practitioner Lynette Evans *John Aylward as Dr. Donald Anspaugh *Conni Marie Brazelton as Nurse Connie Oligario *Laura Cerón as Nurse Chuny Marquez *Deezer D. as Nurse Malik McGrath *Lily Mariye as Nurse Lily Jarvik *Kristin Minter as Randi Fronczak *Gedde Watanabe as Nurse Yosh Takata *Emily Wagner as Paramedic Doris Pickman *Monte Russell as Paramedic Dwight Zadro *Lisa Nicole Carson as Carla Reece *Julie Bowen as Roxanne Please *Yvonne Zima as Rachel Greene Guest Stars *Ashley Johnson as Dana Ellis *Ann Gillespie as Mrs. Ellis *Tommy Hinkley as Mr. Ellis *Jack McGee as Rodney McMullen *Shaun Duke as Unknown Role *Dean Norris as Clark *Frank Roman as Unknown Role *Will Stewart as Unknown Role *Lynn Wanlass as Margo Aikin *David Warshofsky as Unknown Role *Kevin Berntson as Student #1 *T.L. Brooke as Nelda Esmond *Eugene Buica as Popescu *Michael Cornacchia as Tad *Justin Doran as Jay *Peggy Doyle as Ida Eckhardt *Eliott Goretsky as Ethan Luitly *Fiona Hale as Emily Holmes *Brian McLaughlin as John Esmond *Josh LaBove as Unknown Role Trivia * Gloria Reuben's first appearance in Season 5. Quotes Randi is staring at Carter's beard) Carter: What? Randi: You're starting to look kinda mythical. ______________________________ (after reading from Weaver's performance review of Ross) Ross: That's right, Kerry. I'm a psycho. ______________________________ Greene: You need to make a decision, Kerry. Do you want to be a doctor or an administrator? I'm going to go examine a horse.Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes